Priceless
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Angel spend some quality time together. Oh yeah, this is totally rated M! You've been warned. This is a non-canon oneshot.


**Warning: Sex up ahead! You've been warned... **

**What's this? An Angel/Maureen Rated M oneshot? Whaaaaaaaaat? **

**Yup! So if you don't enjoy non-canon then please don't read it...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Priceless

"So you're telling me, that those cops had the right to arrest those people?" Maureen disbelieving asked Angel, her big geen eyes wide with curiosity, her body perched on the edge of the couch facing Angel, her hand pointing towards the small TV, which was currently showing the news.

Angel smirked, taking a quick glance at the screen then back to Maureen, "I just think that there are two sides to every story."

Maureen shook her head, falling back against the couch, "Not when the police are involved. Those people were sticking up for their rights."

"Honey, I know." Angel sweetly smiled, not wanting to get the drama queen fired up, since she was known for throwing protests to fight for her rights. He reached out placing a gentle hand on the diva's knee, "But sweetie, they spray painted foul words on the building, defacing public property. I know they were trying to send out a message, but on the other hand the cops were just doing their jobs. Plus those criminals were caught red handed." His eyes lit up as he added, "You have to remember not everyone is as brilliant as you and Collins when it comes to causing trouble. You two know how to get away with stuff. Some people are just…"

"Dumb fucks?" Maureen supplied.

"I guess you could put it that way, yeah." Angel smirked, standing up. "You want another beer?"

"Yeah, sure." Maureen answered.

Angel nodded and headed for the kitchen. He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed hanging out with Maureen it was never boring, and in some strange way she reminded him of Collins. They both thought alike, but showed it differently. Plus it was helping Angel get over the fact that Collins was away on some teaching business trip. Ironically, Joanne was away on business too, so the two friends decided to keep each other company while their lovers were away.

Angel walked back into the room finding Maureen had made herself quite comfortable on the couch. Her body sprawled out along the whole thing. Angel smirked, his eyes flickering to the shirt that had ridden half way up her stomach, revealing a very well toned stomach.

"Joanne makes me run with her every weekend."

Angel's eyes shot up to Maureen's face, a small blush gracing his features realizing he had been caught staring at the diva.

"Joanne _makes_ you run?" Angel asked, setting Maureen's beer on the coffee table.

Maureen sat up shrugging, taking a long drink from the refreshing liquid. "She says I need to exercise more because I drink so much." She looked down at her stomach proudly patting the hard surface, "And you know what, I don't hate it." she smirked.

"Honey, you'd look great with or without a beer gut." Angel smiled, taking a seat next to Maureen.

"I know." Maureen grinned, turning to face Angel, "How about you? Where'd you get these babies?" Maureen wondered, reaching out to squeeze Angel's well toned bicep.

"Drumming." Angel replied, "And other forms of activities."

"Bedroom activities?" Maureen smirked raising an eyebrow.

Angel let out a small giggle, deciding not to answer the question, leaving it up to Maureen's imagination.

Maureen slowly walked her fingers up Angel's arm, "You need to use your muscular arms to perch yourself above Collins as you enter him..." she whispered, dragging her fingers up Angel's neck.

"Chica!" Angel squealed, "You're making me miss my man even more talking like that." he said, Goosebumps tingling his body. He wasn't sure if it had to do with the explicit picture of Collins in her mind, or because of Maureen's gentle touch. Whatever it was, Angel liked it.

"Okay..." Maureen smiled, pulling back. Her attention went back to the TV for a few moments, until she spoke up once more, "Or is Collins always on top?"

Angel giggled, slapping Maureen's thigh, "Honey, you never quit do you?"

"Nope." Maureen proudly stated, "And all I know is if I had the chance, I'd top you in a second."

_And sugar I'd let you._

Angel quickly covered his mouth, his face burning with a blush because of his vulgar thought.

Maureen suddenly looked worried, the sudden change in Angel's facial expression concerning her. "What is it? I'm sorry. I'll stop blurting out my dirty thoughts!" she quickly apologized, never wanting to offend Angel, how could anyone? Angel was just too sweet to put down!

"Oh, no." Angel assured, reaching out, rubbing Maureen's arm, "It's not that. Besides it's you Maureen, who would you be if you didn't blurt out the things you say?" She winked,

"Very true." Maureen smiled; happy she didn't offend Angel in any sort of way. "You're so sweet." Maureen gushed, scooting over so she could snuggle up to Angel.

Angel smiled, pulling Maureen close, digging his nose in Maureen's hair taking in the strawberry scent. He couldn't help but moan, feeling totally comfortable with Maureen in his arms.

Maureen felt the vibration rumble through his chest, a smirk finding her lips as she relaxed into him some more. She titled her head up, smiling bigger when their eyes met. She felt the sudden urge to do something, so being Maureen, she went for it, and started off by dragging the tip of her nose up Angel's neck, planting a quick kiss behind his ear. Her hand ran up his arm, across his neck, cupping his cheek, and slowly she leaned in placing her lips against his.

Angel's eyes fluttered closed, his mind going blank, until it registered that he was kissing a _girl_...Maureen. And for some reason that fact didn't make him pull away, it made him intensify the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue until it was soothingly massaging against her's.

They both pulled a way a minute or so later, their foreheads resting together.

"What are we doing?" Angel whispered, not wanting to move from his spot.

"Making out." Maureen replied, leaning in once again.

---10 minutes later---

"What are we doing!?" Angel shouted as he held onto Maureen's waist, as she rode his hard member. The sight was astounding, having never had a woman on top of him like this ever before. But here Maureen was with her perfect body, grinding him, with his erect penis inside of her.

"Fucking!" Maureen screamed out, holding onto the headboard, bucking her hips widely against Angel, the bed creaking loudly and hitting the wall.

"This is so wrong..." Angel panted, but couldn't help but push into Maureen every time she came down, "but so nice." he moaned, his eyes tightly shut as his hands found their way down to Maureen's ass, squeezing harshly, ripping a moan right out of Maureen.

"So nice." Maureen moaned, bending down to attach her lips to Angel's, "You're so good at this..." Maureen breathed, speeding up her hips, thrusting harder against Angel, turning up his pleasure as well. She was actually a little surprised at how good Angel was. He seemed to know just the rights spots to touch her, it was almost like being with Joanne, which made it all the better, the only difference was Angel had an extra attachment.

"Oh chica!" Angel screamed, bucking his hips, pushing into Maureen as far as he could, until they both screamed out in pleasure, reaching their orgasms at the same time.

"Oh baby, that was wonderful." Maureen panted, slowing down her hips, until finally collapsing onto Angel, resting her head on his chest. After a moment or two, Maureen finally rolled off of Angel, resting on the bed next to him. Maureen slowly turned to face Angel, biting her lip, scared of the silence "So...?"

"Honey..." Angel began turning to face Maureen, a bright smile appearing on his lips, "That was fantastic." her truthfully said.

Maureen's face lit up, quickly pecking Angel on the lips, "Angel?" She said with a slight pout, "Will you cuddle me?"

"Of course sweetie." Angel smiled pulling Maureen in.

Maureen cuddled into him, resting her head on his shoulder, using her finger to draw invisible circles on his chest.

"I'm thinking about Collins..." Angel couldn't help but blurt.

Maureen stopped and looked up at Angel, "I know." She smiled. "I'm sorry I-"

"Maureen...you didn't force yourself, it's okay. It took both of us to do what we did." Angel smirked, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips, "You can't help it if you're hot."

Maureen smiled once more, resting her head back down. "So true."

---One Week Later---

Maureen smiled as she knocked on Angel's door. She couldn't help herself from feeling a little giddy.

"Hey, chica." Angel smiled as she opened the door, dressed in drag.

Maureen's face quickly went serious, her eyes locked on Angel's. "I have something to tell you."

Angel moved aside letting Maureen in, "What is it?"

Maureen turned to face Angel, "Is Collins home?"

"No." Angel replied, taking Maureen's hand in her own, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Maureen spoke, her eyes watering.

Angel's mouth fell open, shock consuming her body. "Wha-what? But we used...a condom."

Suddenly Maureen cracked into a smile, her laugh filling the apartment. "April Fools!" she shouted as she bounced over to the couch plopping on it.

Angel took a moment to regain herself, before running after Maureen, "Maureen it isn't April!"

"I know but you should have seen the look on your face!" Maureen laughed, "Priceless!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**I know I could have ended it way better...but I just couldn't come up with anything... **

**I own nothing! I hope you enjoyed the non-canon couple! now I'm off to write me some MoJo! :D**

**Shout out to Moviebuffstarlet!**


End file.
